Nossos Segredos
by Kitai Black
Summary: Ninguém conhece os dois lados de uma história, mas depois de alguns anos ela decide contar a verdade para um diário. [DHr]
1. O Outro Lado

_**Cap. 01 - O Outro Lado**_

_

* * *

_

_" A guerra a principio é a esperança de que agente vai se dar bem, em seguida é a expectativa de que o outro vai se ferrar, depois, a satisfação de ver que o outro não se deu bem. e finalmente a surpresa de ver que todo mundo se ferrou!"_

_(Karl Kraus)_

Talvez ninguém nunca saiba o que realmente aconteceu naquele ano, naquele ano que o seu mundo desmoronou e lavara o meu junto, mas o que são todas essas frases escritas em um velho diário do que apenas memórias de uma velha bruxa de 93 anos? Sinto que ainda tenho uma dívida com você, uma dívida de 77 anos, por isso talvez quando alguém ler esse velho diário descubra que você não foi tudo aquilo que falaram, mas que foi muito melhor.

Foi no sexto ano de Hogwarts que tudo aconteceu e eu ainda sinto o cheiro da fumaça saindo do trem da estação 9 ¾ , era um dia ensolarado e eu havia chegado a estação junto de meus inseparáveis amigos Harry Potter e Rony Weasley. Lembro de não estarmos tão contentes pelo fato de Sirius, padrinho de Harry e grande amigo nosso, ter sido morto no ano anterior.

Eu deixara os rapazes procurando uma cabine enquanto caminhava atrás dele por aquele extenso corredor do trem, e eu o vi. Os cabelos loiros platinados caindo perfeitamente sobre os orbes azuis acinzentados, um garoto de seus 16 anos com um porte um tanto petulante diga-se de passagem.

- O que foi sangue ruim? Empacou no meio do caminho? – A voz dele soara indiferente e eu sentia o sangue subir a cabeça.  
- OLHA AQUI MALFOY NÃO SEI SE VOCÊ PERCEBEU MAS ESTAMOS PROCURANDO UMA CABINE! – Eu berrara, eu não entendia o motivo pelo qual ele me deixava tão nervosa, mas ele realmente parecia ficar satisfeito quando conseguia me tirar do sério.  
- Ele está te incomodando Mione? – Harry e Rony haviam-se colocado a meu lado e lançado ao loiro um olhar mortífero.  
- Oh! Santo Potter e o Pobretão Weasley, hoje o dia promete! – O loiro ironizara com um sorriso debochado na face que fez os dois gorilas atrás de si e uma garota de cabelos loiros soltarem risadas.  
- Some daqui Malfoy! – Harry franzira o cenho e eu pude ver ele deslizar a mão para dentro do bolso traseiro de sua calça.  
- Está tudo bem Harry! É só ignorar esse idiota! – Eu segurei o braço de meus dois novos "guardas costas" os retirando dali.

Draco Malfoy, sim este era o nome do loiro que me deixava tão nervosa nos tempos de Hogwarts, eu que sempre fui uma aluna excelente e um exemplo para toda escola perdia a cabeça quando se tratava daquele rapaz, mas aqueles eram tempos difíceis, tempos de guerra e tudo que se deveria ter naqueles tempos era calma.

O dia de chegada em Hogwarts fora bastante diferente, já que depois de minhas tarefas como Monitora, me acomodei na grande mesa da Grifinória, quando vi Harry adentrar o salão com as roupas cheias de sangue. O murmúrio fora geral e pude ver o sorriso vitorioso de Draco Malfoy do outro lado do salão, na mesa da sonserina. Aquilo para mim havia sido demais, eu sentia que ele tinha algo haver com aquilo e o odiei ainda mais.

Minhas tarefas de monitora haviam sido cumpridas pelo menos naquele primeiro dia de volta as aulas, eu me dirigia ao salão comunal de minha casa, louca para saber o que havia ocorrido com Harry, quando eu o vi novamente. Debruçado numa das janelas do saguão de entrada, admirando o jardim, os cabelos voavam quando o vento gélido lhe tocava a face, talvez ele não tenha ficado tão belo em tanto tempo para mim.

- Vai ficar me admirando por muito tempo Granger? – Ele perguntara numa voz arrastada.  
- Eu não estava te "admirando" Malfoy! – Respondi mal criada. – O que você fez a Harry?  
- Por Merlim, agora você virou a defensora número um do Santo Potter? Pensei que este cargo já era ocupado por aquele velho caduco!

Eu sacara minha varinha a colocando no pescoço dele, nós nunca havíamos ficado tão perto quanto aquele dia, pois meu corpo estava a centímetros do dele e eu encarava aqueles orbes azuis com tamanha fúria que nem me dava conta de tal proximidade.

- O que vai fazer Granger? Me bater? Ou me azarar? – Ele perguntara friamente, olhando nos meus olhos sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.  
- Eu bem que poderia, Malfoy...  
- É sua chance, sangue ruim...

Mas eu não o fiz, eu não o bati como o fiz no terceiro ano e muito menos o lancei algum tipo de azaração, fiquei lá encarando os olhos azuis com o cenho franzido e sentindo aquele cheiro de menta que emanava do corpo dele, ele dera um sorriso debochado colocando o dedo indicador na ponta de minha varinha.

- Boa noite, Granger... – Ele falara simplesmente dando-me as costas e seguindo para seu lado do castelo.

Fiquei atônita, nunca entendi bem o que ele quis dizer com aquele: "boa noite", afinal eu esperava um escândalo da parte dele, mas não fora isto que acontecera, ele apenas se afastou e me desejara uma boa noite.

Os dias naquele castelo pareciam um tormento, o desejo de Harry de ir atrás de Voldemort aumentava segundo a segundo, e após ele ter achado um tal misterioso livro, ele parecia mais confiante e sombrio do que o normal, talvez fosse por este fato que eu tenha me afastado dele e de Rony naqueles tempos. Eu continuava com minha vida, estudando e cuidando da monitoria do castelo.

O que eu não sabia, era que graças a este cargo de monitora eu iria conhecer o lado de alguém que eu jamais pensara conhecer.

Era uma noite como outra qualquer, eu caminhava pelos corredores, aquela noite estava mais fria do que o normal, e podia-se escutar o vento uivar do lado de fora do castelo, eu havia tido uma daquelas brigas com Rony, mas isso nunca fora novidade, já que eu e ele brigávamos pelo menos dez vezes ao dia. Eu passeava pelos andares e parecia decidida a ir ao banheiro da murta que geme, aquele lugar era o meu favorito em todo o castelo, eu nunca soube bem o motivo, adentrei o banheiro sem nem notar a presença de alguém lá.

Sentado a janela do banheiro feminino, com a face banhada pela luz da luz, ele estava lá, seus olhos pareciam cheios de lágrimas e sua expressão era de pura infelicidade, me surpreendi com aquilo, jamais havia o visto tão vulnerável.

- Err... Desculpe! – Foi a única coisa que eu conseguira falar, ainda estava atônita com aquela visão.  
- Não sou o monstro que você pensa Granger, também tenho sentimentos! – Ele falara seco levantando-se de onde estava e caminhando em direção a saída do banheiro parando a meu lado. – Se alguém souber o que você viu, você morre.

Senti meu corpo inteiro arrepiar com tais palavras, virei-me rapidamente para ele, mas ele já havia saído do banheiro, a Murta me olhava com desagrado e eu apenas girei meus calcanhares saindo dali.

- Ele anda estranho... – Comentara Harry sentado a meu lado na mesa da Grifinória.  
- Quem? – Perguntei sem entender.  
- Malfoy! Eu tenho certeza que ele se tornou um comensal...  
- Ficou louco Harry! Malfoy só tem 16 anos! – Eu girara os olhos enfiando em minha boca um pedaço de carne.  
- Eu tenho certeza Mione! Ele anda estranho!  
- Harry! Por Merlim, será que não podemos ter uma refeição agradável sem você falar mal do Malfoy? Tudo bem que ele é um idiota, mas ele não é um monstro! Ele tem sentimentos! – Eu falara exaltada sem me dar conta de minhas palavras.

Harry e Rony nunca me olharam com tanto espanto na vida, até eu mesma estava surpresa, eu repetira as falas daquele que eu jurei odiar até o fim da vida! Mas a verdade é que a vida é uma grande pregadora de peças, e eu ultimamente andava me pegando pensando naquele loiro que além de aparentar frio e cruel, demonstrava ter sentimentos e talvez a única pessoa a enxergar um lado bom nele, havia sido eu.

Eu estava nos jardins naquela noite de outubro, quando escutei passos, loco saquei minha varinha virando-me para ver o que era, ele estava lá. Sua vestes sonserinas imundas e rasgadas, ferimentos evidentes em várias partes de seu corpo, e seu aspecto cansado. Eu poderia ter saído e gritado para todos o que estava havendo, podia o levar a Ala Hospitalar, mas não o fiz, pois eu sabia de alguma forma que seu fizesse isto, ele se prejudicaria.

- Malfoy, por Merlim! O que houve com você! – Eu corria para ampara-lo.  
- Me solte Granger! – Ele mandara autoritário desvencilhando-se de meus braços.

Ele cambaleara uma, duas, três vezes até não agüentar e cair naquela grama fofa, corri até ele como uma garotinha assustada o segurando em meus braços, ele tinha os olhos cerrados e uma aparência angelical quase inexplicável, retirei os fios dourados que caíam em seus olhos fechados e murmurei um feitiço que o fizesse flutuar atrás de mim.

Eu o levei até a sede de Armada Dumbledore, o levei até a sala precisa e a fiz ganhar forma de um luxuoso quarto de hospital, o deitei na cama e tirei-lhe a parte de cima da camisa que já estava toda rasgada. O peito nu livre de pêlos, era coberto por cicatrizes e ferimentos, me dispus a limpar todo sangue dali e enfaixar todos seus machucados, notei um rastro vermelho em seu braço esquerdo, não quis mexer ali, talvez por medo de ser a marca negra enfeitiçada, sacudi a cabeça livrando-me de tais pensamentos, Malfoy ardia em febre e eu perdi a hora adormecendo ao pé de sua cama.

O que ele pensou quando acordou e me viu ali dormindo a seu lado eu jamais soube, mas quando despertei ele já estava sentando-se e tentando vestir a camisa da sonserina.

- Se você sair por aí assim vão todos perceber que algo aconteceu... – Eu murmurei o encarando levemente.  
- Minha vida não lhe interessa Granger!  
- Oh, sim! De nada por te ajudar Malfoy! – Eu falara num tom magoado, ele parecera perceber já que suas sobrancelhas se arquearam para me encarar, eu apenas empinei o nariz apanhando minha capa para sair dali.  
- Por que me ajudou Granger? – Ele perguntara jogando a capa da sonserina sobre as costas e ajeitando os cabelos.  
- Era a coisa certa a se fazer, Malfoy... – Eu respondera saindo da sala lhe dando as costas.  
- Não existe o certo ou o errado Granger, apenas conseqüências e fatos!  
- Alguém já lhe disse que você é extremamente mal agradecido?  
- Alguém já lhe disse que você fala demais? – Ele girara os olhos.  
- O que aconteceu ontem com você? Lhe lançaram um cruccius? Foi Voldemort não foi?  
- Que parte de: A minha vida não lhe intereça, você não entendeu Granger?  
- Quando a sua vida começa a interferir na minha me interessa sim Malfoy! Eu fiquei a noite inteira aqui tentando diminuir sua febre e enfaixei todos seus ferimentos! Deveria me dar uma explicação se quer!  
- Granger, só tenho uma coisa a lhe dizer, se quiser viver fique fora disse e se mantenha o máximo que puder longe de mim! – Ele segurara minha face me fazendo encara-lo.

Foi questões de segundos até ele me soltar e sair dali, eu sentia meu coração saltar em meu peito em um sentimento que eu jamais pensei sentir, eu estava me sentindo atraída por todo aquele ar de mistério que aquele sonserino emanava e por mais que eu tentasse me convencer do contrário eu não conseguia e quando me dava por mim eu estava afastada de Rony e Harry, era difícil para mim já que Rony havia assumido seu namoro com Lilá e Harry e Gina estavam juntos, eu me sentia só e sentia que só podia contar comigo mesma.

Os jardins nunca me fora tão vazios quanto naquela tarde, parecia que todos os alunos haviam combinado de ficar dentro do castelo, eu me sentara debaixo de uma árvore e começara a ler um livro de DCAT, quando uma folha caíra sobre meu livro, ergui os olhos, Malfoy estava lá sentado em um dos galhos me olhando fixamente.

- O que faz aí? – Perguntei surpresa.  
- Pansy está por perto? – Ele perguntara sério.

Olhei em volta e balancei a cabeça negativamente, ele apenas suspirara aliviado saltando do galho caindo em pé ao meu lado, ele me encarara sério e olhara a seu redor como se para procurar mais alguém.

- Granger sozinha? O que foi? O Pottinho e o Weasel se cansaram de você?  
- Malfoy sozinho? O que houve? Seus gorilas descobriram que você é patético? – Eu falara no mesmo tom. Percebi que ele sorrira.

Foi por apenas um segundo, mas ele dera um sorriso sincero, e talvez fosse a primeira vez que eu lhe dava um sorriso tão sincero quanto, ele me encarara e sentara a meu lado sem ao menos ser convidado, não entendi aquilo, talvez eu nunca vá entender o porque dele agir tão diferente dos outros.

- E então Granger, onde estão seus guardas costas? – Ele colocara os braços atrás da cabeça e se encostara a árvore.  
- Minha vida não é de sua conta Malfoy!  
- Ah, sim, claro! – Ele concordara com um meio sorriso.

Voltei a minha atenção ao livro, talvez em outro ano eu detestaria a companhia dele ali a meu lado enquanto eu lesse, mas eu estava gostando. Ele era muito discreto em todos seus movimentos, e eu podia perceber que ele também lia o meu livro, sorri quando virei a página e ele soltara um suspiro derrotado.

- Está esperando eu te azarar, te xingar ou te bater até te expulsar do meu lado Malfoy? – Eu perguntara sem retirar os olhos do livro. – Ando muito calma esses dias, não vai conseguir me tirar do sério...  
- Não era bem isso que eu estava pensando Granger... – Ele falara calmo.  
- E o que seria?  
- Além de querer saber de minha vida agora quer saber meus pensamentos?  
- E isso é uma coisa ruim? – Eu fechara o livro para encara-lo. – Qual o problema das pessoas te conhecerem de verdade Malfoy?  
- Não vai gostar do que vai ver Granger, desista! – Ele levantara-se e começara seu caminho para o castelo.

Eu apenas o fitei, o fitei se distanciar a cada segundo, eu gostava do jeito que ele me desafiava e aquele ritual de conversas apenas de perguntas começaram a se repetir diariamente, dia após dia, fosse no corujal, ou nos jardins ou até mesmo no banheiro da murta que geme. Mas sempre só nós dois, era como um segredo.

Uma bobagem, eu sei... Mas aquele era nosso segredo, ninguém jamais saberia sobre nossas conversas de perguntas sem respostas, ninguém jamais saberia as dores dos outros. Nos encontrávamos apenas para fazermos companhia um ao outro, pois a verdade era que nós dois nos sentíamos sozinhos por demais.

Era um dia comum aquele, uma noite comum na qual eu estava sentada no banheiro da murta enquanto terminava meu dever de poções, Malfoy estava encostado na parede apenas me observando e fazia tempo que não trocávamos ofensas.

- O que foi? – Perguntei erguendo o olhar.  
- Por que não se assusta Granger? Por que não abaixa a cabeça ou simplesmente me deixa só?  
- Porque isso mostraria que eu tenho medo de você, e eu não tenho isso. – Respondi séria e firme.  
- Acha que sou mais forte que Potter?

Aquela pergunta dele, por Merlim ainda me lembro da intensidade que ele me perguntara, me surpreendi com aquilo, era como uma pergunta de esperança, eu sempre soube que a rivalidade dele e de Harry duraria por todo infinito, mas eu realmente não sabia como responder, apenas tomei fôlego e falei o que achava:

- Olha Malfoy eu realmente não sei, você e Harry tiveram vidas diferentes, encararam fatos diferentes, acho que você parece ser forte do seu jeito assim como Harry é forte do dele, sei que a vida de nenhum dos dois é fácil por isso não sou capaz de tal julgamento.

Minha resposta saíra tão sincera que até eu mesma me surpreendera, e foi a primeira vez que vi Malfoy me encarar com tanto respeito, ele apenas deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios e levantou-se olhando pela janela, levantei-me e caminhei até ele, me colocando a seu lado.

- Eu vou fazer algo terrível este ano Granger... – Ele falara numa voz rouca. – Que nem mesmo você conseguirá me perdoar...  
- Você não precisa fazer algo terrível se não quiser Malfoy...  
- Se eu não fizer, minha mãe morre.

Os olhos dele estavam vidrados naquela janela, eu engolira seco com o que ele falara, qualquer pessoa engoliria e se assustaria com aquilo, e foi numa ação involuntária que minha mão segurou fortemente a dele, ele não retribuiu, apenas me deixou segurar sua mão fria, eu não o encarei, apenas encarei a janela, e deixei que aquele momento que durou no mínimo cinco minutos virassem uma eternidade para mim.

**_Continua..._**


	2. Destinos

**Destinos**

Eu caminhava desesperada pelos corredores do castelo, atrasada para uma das aulas do Snape e eu sabia que levaria uma detenção por aquilo! Parei arfante frente a imensa porta da sala de poções quando esta fora aberta por aquele professor tão desagradável, percebi que todos que estavam sentados ali viraram-se subitamente para mim, encolhi os ombros nervosa e morta de vergonha.

- Atrasada! – A voz de Snape soara como uma faca afiada cortando minha cabeça ao meio.  
- Perdoe-me professor... – Murmurei.  
- Menos 10 pontos para Grifinória... – Ele falara seco. – Draco, leve a Srta.Granger até McGonagall para que possa receber uma punição por seu atraso...

Draco levantou-se de sua mesa e caminhara até mim calado, meus olhos estavam embaçados, eu havia perdido pontos para minha casa por um mero atraso! Notei Harry e Rony com os punhos fechados, estavam bufando de raiva, Snape batera a porta em minha cara e Draco começara seu caminho sozinho pelo corredor, corri para acompanha-lo. Não falei nada, apenas se escutava o som de nossos sapatos batendo no chão, aquilo era deveras irritante, mas pelo fato da noite anterior eu ter segurado a mão dele, parecia mais constrangedor do que irritante.

- Se afaste de mim Granger... – Ele começara a falar.  
- Como? – Eu parara de andar para tentar entender aquilo.  
- Se afaste de mim... – Ele repetira parando de andar ficando de costas para mim. – Tenho algo importante para fazer este ano e você está me atrapalhando, por isto quero que se afaste de mim e me deixe em paz...

Ele não virara hora se quer para me encarar nos olhos, eu não conseguia entender como em um dia uma simples amizade que começava a se formar se destruía, ainda fiquei o fitando incrédula com a boca aberta até ele virar-se para mim com o rosto sem emoção, engoli em seco, aquele não era o Draco que eu havia conhecido, estava mais para o Malfoy sem sentimentos que eu odiara por seis anos.

- Se chegar perto de mim mais uma vez, terei de lhe matar...

Ele finalizara, virando-se para frente e seguindo seu caminho, ainda fiquei ali parada como uma estatua durante um bom tempo, eu estava sozinha novamente e aquela sensação de abandono era a pior que eu podia sentir em toda a minha vida, engoli o choro que estava por vir, ergui minha cabeça seguindo rumo aos jardins e por lá fiquei, não assisti nenhum aula, apenas fiquei lá pensando em tudo e em todos que estavam começando a sofrer as conseqüências daquela guerra sem sentido.

Eu estava desabada no sofá da minha sala comunal lendo um livro quando Harry adentrara pelo quadro da mulher gorda, ele possuía uma cara assustada como se tivesse feito a coisa mais terrível do mundo, levantei-me imediatamente dirigindo-me a ele, assim como Rony fizera, e Harry nos contou. Contou que havia visto Draco chorando no banheiro da Murta e que acabou por azará-lo com um feitiço que lera no livro misterioso, nunca havia gritado tanto com Harry como naquela noite, nunca havia ficado tão furiosa com ele quanto naquela noite, e sem nenhuma explicação saí pelo quadro da mulher Gorda.

Caminhei por aqueles extensos corredores em alta velocidade, eu só conseguia pensar nele e se ele estava bem foi então que eu parei e lembrei-me das palavras dele mais cedo, abaixei minha cabeça e debrucei-me sobre uma estatua, fiquei lá com o olhar parado durante algum tempo.

- Pensei que mandei você se afastar de mim! – A voz dele emanara fraca.  
- Você não manda em mim... – Eu respondera ainda de costas.  
- Eu posso te matar Granger...  
- Então mate, Malfoy... – Eu me virara para ele, retirei minha varinha que estava no bolso e a joguei no chão. – Pode matar, não tentarei nada para me defender!

Ele me analisou por um bom tempo, caminhou até minha varinha a apanhando do chão e a sacando para meu pescoço, eu não pisquei, apenas controlei minha respiração para ele não perceber o quão nervosa eu estava.

- Eu teria coragem de te matar aqui, Granger...  
- Então mate, já disse que não farei nada para me defender!  
- Teria coragem de ter uma morte tão vergonhosa? Esperava mais de você... – Ele ainda tinha minha varinha em meu pescoço.  
- E eu esperava que você não fosse covarde... – Murmurei o encarando nos olhos. – Que tivesse coragem de...

Eu não terminaria jamais aquela frase, ele me beijara. Sim ele simplesmente me beijara com toda intensidade do mundo, um beijo diferente de todos os outros e eu pude sentir o coração dele e a tristeza que se emanava de sua alma, o beijo então parou e eu o abracei, ele não me abraçou de volta e eu não esperasse que ele o fizesse, ele apenas deixou-se ser abraçado por mim, fiquei com minha cabeça enterrada em seu peito ouvindo as batidas de seu coração.

- Falta pouco para acontecer Granger... – Ele falara.  
- Vai me matar agora? – Perguntei rouca.  
- Sabe que eu não conseguiria... – Ele afastou-se de mim.

Ele afastou-se de mim mais uma vez andando em direção a sonserina, e eu apenas o fitei desaparecer no corredor, levei minha mão a boca, ele pelo menos estava aprendendo a demonstrar seus sentimentos. Eu até pensei que nós voltaríamos a nos encontrar nas escondidas após aquele beijo, mas durante aquela semana ele se distanciou de mim o máximo que pode até a véspera do maior acontecimento da história de Hogwarts.

Uma coruja negra de olhos cinzas parara em minha janela trazendo-me um pequeno bilhete no bico, o peguei carinhosamente acariciando a plumagem da magnífica coruja, logo lendo o conteúdo do bilhete:

"_Granger,  
_

_Encontre-me na sala precisa, precisamos conversar. _

Draco Malfoy."

O guardei em meu bolso e sai do quarto, sai da sala comunal de uma forma que ninguém percebesse minha ausência, Gina e Harry estavam conversando animadamente, enquanto Rony parecia que iria engoli Lilá em um de seus beijos avassaladores. Segui meu rumo até a sala precisa e ele estava lá me esperando encostado na parede para que entrássemos juntos, o encarei sem entender.

- Disse que era para me afastar de você...  
- Desde quando você me obedece? – Ele perguntara fazendo aparecer a porta da sala.

Entramos em um luxuoso quarto, sim era magnífico, corei imaginando as invenções dele comigo naquele quarto tão belo.

- Não é nada que está pensando Granger, apenas estamos aqui para conversar, a cama é para mim! Irei dormir aqui esta noite...

Ele apontara uma mesa para mim, esta estava com muita comida requintada, sentei-me a mesa com ele frente a mim e ele me encarara com aquele ar petulante de ser.

- Percebi que não come nada a uma semana... – Ele falara sério.  
- Não tenho tido fome... – Respondi severa. – Você também não tem se alimentado... – Eu o analisava percebendo o quanto ele estava magro.  
- Tenho andado ocupado... – Ele começava a se servir e eu logo fiz o mesmo.

Comemos no mais absoluto dos silêncios, Draco era extremamente educado a mesa e eu percebi isso apenas de olhar seu comportamento, mas ainda sim notei que ele estava tenso, terminamos de comer nossa agradável refeição e os pratos desapareceram.

- Volte para sua casa com seus pais trouxas ainda hoje, posso arrumar um transporte para você...  
- Do que está falando?  
- Amanhã é o dia que lhe falei Granger, não a quero neste lugar! Não a quero nesta guerra! – Ele bufara levantando-se da mesa.  
- Desde quando você tem quer querer algo que se refere a minha vida? – Eu perguntara revoltada ficando ao lado dele.  
- Desde que sua vida afeta a minha! – Ele me encarara novamente.

E eu notei uma lágrima brotando nos olhos azuis, ele me encarava com um carinho que talvez nem Harry nem Rony sentissem por mim, eu estava indefesa e sem fala! Ele havia conseguido de mim algo que nem meus amigos haviam conseguido, me deixar completamente vulnerável.

- Eu estarei nesta guerra Draco, e eu lutarei ao lado de Harry... – Eu explicava a ele como se explicasse a uma criança.  
- Então estará lutando contra mim, Hermione... – Era a primeira vez que ele dissera meu nome.  
- Eu jamais lutarei contra você! Eu lutarei contra Voldemort! -  
- Nunca mais, escutou? Nunca mais repita este nome! – Ele segurara minha face.  
- Por que o teme tanto Draco?  
- Porque eu devo teme-lo, simplesmente por isto! Eu não quero lhe ver morrer Hermione! Vá embora, eu nunca pedi nada a ninguém, mas estou implorando isto a você! – Ele falara passando as mãos impacientemente nos cabelos.

Eu sorri e ele me olhou sem entender, tirei uma das mãos dele do cabelo e a coloquei sobre minha bochecha a beijando em seguida, Draco parecera ficar menos tenso com aquele simples toque, a outra mão dele eu a guiei até minha cintura, talvez eu estivesse ficando louca por permitir que ele me tocasse daquela forma, mas a pele dele e o cheiro dele me deixavam fora daquele mundo e eu o beijei. Um beijo cheio de amor, carinho e afeto. Um beijo que durou por toda uma noite.

Draco me encaminhou até a cama e me deitara lá, eu mesma retirei minha capa e minha blusa com o enorme emblema da Grifinória. Ele beijou-me o pescoço, a testa, o queixo, o nariz, os olhos e a boca como se eu fosse a coisa mais importante em toda sua vida, então ele me olhou tristemente, retirou sua capa e sua camisa ficando apenas com sua calça, virou-se de costas para mim envergonhado.

Em suas costas uma enorme marca negra em forma de serpente estava ali, então ele mostrara seu braço esquerdo onde outra marca um tanto menor se encontrara. Ele realmente era um comensal, mas naquele momento nada disso me importava, ajoelhei-me na cama e com a ponta de meu dedo indicador eu toquei aquela marca de suas costas, senti que ele suspirara fundo como se meu toque naquela marca diabólica fosse prazeroso. Levei a língua até a marca e ele virou-se para mim beijando furiosamente minha boca, não tinha mais volta, eu era dele! Eu era dele e sempre seria por toda eternidade! Nós fizemos amor naquela noite, e foi a melhor noite de toda a minha vida.

No dia seguinte eu acordei sozinha naquele imenso quarto, notei a carta sobre o travesseiro ao lado do meu, a abrindo carinhosamente e lendo a única palavra escrita ali: "Adeus". Suspirei tristemente, vestindo minha roupa e seguindo meu caminho para o salão comunal.

Jamais pensei que a noite do dia seguinte fosse tão assustadora, Harry havia saído com Dumbledore e só Merlim sabia a hora de seu retorno, no entanto eu e alguns membros da Armada Dumbledore ficamos de Tocaia, foi quando o inferno começou. Eu estava vigiando Snape quando ele desaparecera e eu vira vários comensais invadindo o castelo! Corri em direção ao salão principal eu tinha que sair do castelo e impedir que mais comensais entrassem, foi quando eu vi Grayback. Seus olhos expressavam todo o ódio que um ser vivo podia manter, seus dentes afiados e seu aspecto me davam ânsias.

- Ora se não é a amiguinha sangue ruim do Potter... – Ele me analisava.

Berrei um feitiço que não o afetara, Grayback me arremessara longe e eu batera minhas costas na parede dura do castelo, ele correra até mim me erguendo pelo colarinho da camisa, me analisando por completa.

- Não pude provar o sangue de Lílian Potter, mas certamente poderei provar o seu...  
- GRAYBACK! – Aquele lobisomen estava prestes a me morder quando a voz de Draco ecoara por todo salão.

O Lobo arqueara as sobrancelhas olhando severo para Draco que analisava aquilo com tremendo desgosto.

- Não o chamei e nem o Lorde o chamou, vá embora! – Draco ordenara severo.  
- Mas, mas... Ela é a sangue ruim amiguinha do Potter!  
- Já disse que não o chamei! Vá embora! Ou quer que eu conte ao Lorde que desacatou minhas ordens?

Grayback murmurara um palavrão qualquer e me soltara no chão correndo para longe dali, apanhei minha varinha que estava no chão e apontei para Draco que estava saindo dali.

- Vamos, me mate assim não terei que fazer o que tenho que fazer... – Ele falara sério.  
- Por que fez isto? Por que Malfoy?  
- Eu disse para ir embora ontem... – Ele falara ainda de costas para mim. – Apenas não morra Hermione...

E ele correra dali! Eu não consegui empedí-lo, não consegui que passasse para o lado certo, apenas o deixei ir embora e até hoje eu me arrependo disto. Lembro-me apenas da fuga dele com Snape naquela noite após assassinarem Dumbledore, Draco não olhara para trás se quer uma vez, apenas correra e eu por um segundo senti que ele pensava apenas em mim.

Após o enterro de Dumbledore cada um fora para sua casa e eu havia voltado para meu bairro trouxa, quando durante a semana meu bom humor se fora junto com meu apetite, ficando apenas meus vômitos e minhas ânsias. Eu estava grávida. Resolvi guardar que estava grávida de um dos assassinos de Dumbledore apenas para mim, Rony e Harry jamais me perdoariam, eu jamais me perdoaria, meus pais haviam saído naquela tarde me deixando só em casa, faltavam apenas dois dias para eu ir para a casa dos Weasley's para o casamento de Gui e Fleur.

Eu acabei por resolver andar pelos jardins, havia engordado um pouco, estava com quase dois meses de gravidez e Graças a Merlim a barriga não estava tão evidente. Sentei-me em um dos balanços e comecei a me balançar.

- Como vai Granger? – Aquela voz...

Saquei minha varinha apontando para ele, engraçado o ver depois de dois meses, ele me analisara dos pés a cabeça, nunca havia me visto vestida apenas com um vestido florido comum.

- Vai embora! – Silabei para ele indo a direção a porta de minha casa.  
- Voldemort me deu uma nova missão... – Ele falara sério. – Uma nova chance de me redimir com ele...  
- E qual é a missão?  
- Te matar... – Ele falara sério.

Gargalhei alto, por Deus se aquele homem soubesse que eu estava esperando um filho dele jamais falaria aquilo para mim, o encarei novamente, estava abatido e parecia fraco, mas não pedia o porte galante.

- Mas disse que não o faria... – Ele falara mais uma vez. – Pois eu preferia matar um dos Weasley's...

Mais uma vez coloquei a minha varinha no pescoço dele, e ele me encarara tão penetrante que eu senti meus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, antes que uma escorresse por minha bochecha ele a secou e retirou a minha varinha de minhas mãos.

- Não estou contra Potter, nem contra Voldemort, apenas não estou a favor de nenhum deles...  
- Vá embora... – Eu repeti chorosa.

Ele pegara em meu queixo e me beijara novamente, e eu chorei dentre aquele beijo, ele se afastara me analisando novamente, abaixou a cabeça e devolveu-me a minha varinha.

- Adeus... – Murmurei ao vê-lo partir.

O casamento de Gui e Fleur fora magnífico, mas eu nunca estive tão abatida quanto naquela festa, Harry e Rony não ficavam para trás, mas era naquela noite que nós iríamos atrás das Horcruxes, esperamos apenas todos se distraírem para partimos e assim o dizemos, fomos atrás das Horcruxes.

Foram viagens difíceis, e não tardou até o quarto mês de gravidez chegar e Rony e Harry notarem que eu não estava com aquele corpo de antes, Harry parecera ser o primeiro a perceber que eu não estava "normal", mas ele não falara nada até meu quinto mês de gestação, encarávamos tarefas difíceis e que não estava mais agüentando toda aquela aventura.

- Mione... – Harry me chamava enquanto eu admirava o fogo da nossa fogueira, Rony dormia tranqüilamente.  
- Sim Harry?  
- Quando vai nos contar que está grávida? – Ele me perguntara docemente.  
- Já está tão visível assim? – Perguntei chateada.  
- Sim... – Ele respondera no mesmo tom. – Não deveria ter vindo sabendo que estava esperando um filho...  
- Um filho não é um empecilho Harry!  
- Mas você quer mesmo arriscar a vida de seu filho assim?  
- Eu não vou sair de seu lado nesta guerra Harry Potter! – O cortei magoada.  
- Quem é o pai? – Harry perguntara encarando a fogueira.

Nada respondi, apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente e ele como era um amigo respeitoso não insistira no tal assunto, o dia seguinte acabei contando a Rony que estava grávida e eu escutei poucas e boas do ruivo, além do longo interrogatório de quem era o pai e do discurso que o mataria, Rony sempre fora super protetor, mas acabou levando belas cutucadas de Harry.

A viagem continuava tranqüila, não íamos para casa a quase nove meses e minha barriga já estava tão grande que eu nem conseguia enxergar meus pés, continuei ao lado de Harry mesmo sobre protestos, nunca quebrei uma promessa e aquela eu não quebrei mesmo!

- Mione você está bem? – Rony me perguntara quando eu parara de andar subitamente sentindo uma imensa dor.  
- A bolsa estourou... – Murmurei.  
- Como? – O ruivo me perguntara novamente.  
- Temos que leva-la a um hospital! – Harry desesperava-se.  
- Estamos no meio de uma estrada! Não tem hospitais aqui! – Rony entrava em pânico.

Harry avistara uma casa alguns metros dali, Rony apenas me mandava começar uma respiração cachorrinho e eu estava quase o socando por aquilo, acabei sendo carregada até a casa onde uma senhora estava na porta com uma face bondosa. Foi muita sorte minha ela ter sido médica e aposentada. O resultado disso foi eu ter meu filho na cama dela e sem nestesia, ou seja a pior dor que uma pessoa pode enfrentar na vida: a dor do parto.

- É um menino! Um lindo menino! – A falava sorridente. – Qual de vocês é o pai? – Ela perguntava aos meninos que coravam furiosamente.  
- Er... Nenhum de nós... – Harry respondera sincero.  
- Entendo... Mas venham! Entrem, venham vê-la! – Eu pude escutar Ruth os chamando para entrar no quarto.

Rony e Harry me olharam sorridentes, eu tinha um lindo bebê de olhos extremamente azuis e cabelos loiros no meu colo, Rony não entendera de primeira, mas Harry abrira a boca categoricamente, aqueles traços só podiam ser de Draco Malfoy.  
Passamos três dias na casa da após meu parto, Harry não falava comigo e Rony não entendia o motivo, mas eu entendia. Harry anunciara que voltaríamos para a toca pois já havíamos destruído todos os horcruxes.

Ninguém dos Weasley's entendeu minha chegada com um bebê no colo, mas todos paparicaram meu filho meu lindo Cold. Parecia que todos haviam caído de amores pelo meu pequeno que desde cedo fora carismático, e eu nem vi Harry e Rony partirem no dia seguinte, eles foram até lá apenas para me deixarem com meu bebê.

- Então o pai é o Malfoy? – Gina falava assustada enquanto eu colocava Cold para dormir.  
- Já te contei a história toda Gina, sim o pai é o Malfoy...  
- Desculpa Mione, mas é que... Essa história é tão louca! – A ruiva desabava na cama ao lado do berço.

Foi quando ouvimos berros e pela janela vimos feitiços serem atirados, a Toca estava sendo atacada. Gina me olhara desesperada, Cold começara um extenso choro e eu o segurei firmemente nos braços. Vários duelos estavam sendo travados do lado de fora.

- Vamos pelos fundos! – Gina me puxara.

Corremos para a cozinha, escutamos a porta da sala ser derrubada e escutamos a Sra.Weasley e o Sr.Weasley duelarem assim como todos os seus filhos e membros da ordem. Eu não me importava se acontecesse algo com eles, apenas queria proteger meu filho! Grayback aparecera do lado de fora nos olhando com intensidade.

- Finalmente achei as duas coelhinhas do Potter! – Ele falara.  
- Corre Mione! – Gina me falara valente.  
- Enquanto a você?  
- Eu sei me virar, leve Cold daqui vamos!

Não consegui olhar para trás corri em direção a floresta, Cold chorava alto e eu rezava para que o choro dele cessasse, estava com medo, estava desesperada principalmente quando escutei alguém correndo atrás de mim. Por céus! Eu estava exausta, não agüentava mais correr, foi então que a pessoa que corria atrás de mim me agarrara por trás me fazendo virar com tudo.

- Draco?

Ele arfava, por Merlim como ele parecia exausto e assustado, me fitou sério logo encarando o bebê em meu colo o olhando incrédulo, pareceu tomar ar.

- Soube quase agora que este lugar seria atacado e que você havia retornado, comensais estão vigiando este local a séculos! – Ele falara sério. – Hermione... Este bebê...

Abaixei a cabeça, Cold parara de chorar e agora analisava eu e Draco com seus profundos olhos azuis, Draco olhara para o bebê o tomando de meus braços e o segurando firmemente.

- Por que não me disse que eu ia ser pai? – Ele perguntara ríspido.  
- Há coisas que não devem ser ditas... – Respondi amarga.  
- Qual o nome? Qual o nome deu a nosso filho? – Ele ignorara minha resposta.  
- Cold...  
- Vamos, tenho que tirar você e Cold daqui! A guerra irá estourar na semana que vem...  
- Para onde vai nos levar?  
- Para o mesmo lugar que levei minha mãe, ficará escondida lá com ela até este inferno acabar!

Eu não dei resposta alguma para Draco, ele me arrastou de onde estávamos para uma fazenda afastada de tudo e de todos, quando saltamos da vassoura dele e pude analisar o local, percebi que era em algum lugar trouxa.

- Quando apareci em sua casa naquele dia, era para traze-la para cá, ficaríamos aqui até o fim da guerra... – Ele falara magoado de costas para mim.

Uma mulher extremamente bela aparecera na porta da casa e correra até Draco, pela semelhança entre ambos deduzi que fosse Narcisa Malfoy, sua mãe. Ele contara algo a ela até ela caminhar até mim e olhar para meu filho em meu colo, o olhou com ternura, jamais pensei que a esposa de Lucius Malfoy pudesse ser tão doce.

- Bem vinda Hermione... – Ela falara para mim. – Bem vindo meu neto... – Ela olhara ternamente para Cold.

As portas daquela família foram abertas para mim, mas eu ainda queria ir para a guerra e não era Draco quem iria me impedir...

**Continua...**


	3. 77 anos

**77 Anos**

"_Tudo o que sabemos sobre o amor, é que o amor é tudo que existe."_

_Emily Dickinson_

* * *

Aquela casa tinha cheiro de menta assim como Draco, eu me lembro do cheiro de menta no meu travesseiro, isso me traz saudades.

Cold havia acordado cedo naquela manhã, Draco não me dirigira a palavra desde que chegamos na casa de sua mãe, esta no entanto fazia de tudo para me agradar, uma mulher de aparência frágil, mas com uma educação perfeita! Narcisa Malfoy fora uma mãe para mim naquele momento, e o carinho que ela tinha com meu filho era quase fora do normal.

- Você não está comendo nada... – A voz delicada de Narcisa falara a mim a mesa de jantar.

Draco me encarara levemente com aqueles olhos enigmáticos, ele repousara o garfo em seu prato enlaçando suas próprias mãos sobre a mesa como se me analisasse e esperasse ansiosamente minha resposta. Respirei fundo e sorri fracamente.

- Estou um pouco sem fome... – Limpei meus lábios com o guardanapo de pano e encarei os olhos azuis da mulher. – Subirei para ver como Cold está... Com licença...

Retirei-me da mesa com o coração na mão, pude escutar enquanto subia as escadas a alfinetada de Narcisa em Draco, dizendo que ele deveria parar de ser tão arrogante e ser mais cortês com a minha pessoa, senti vontade de rir, ela parecia estar falando com uma criança de quatro anos de idade.

Subi até o quarto de meu filho, incrível como aquele já havia virado o quarto dele! Através de magia eu e Narcisa havíamos pintado as paredes e arrumados os móveis a gosto. Cold estava deitado no berço com seus olhinhos abertos, toquei-lhe a barriguinha com meu dedo indicador e fiquei a lhe acariciar até cair no mais profundo dos sonos, quando senti alguém adentrando aquele quarto. Draco caminhara até meu lado e cobrira nosso pequeno com uma pequena manta verde, me olhara sério e fizera sinal com a cabeça para sairmos dali.

Eu o segui até os jardins, ele colocara as mãos dentro do bolso da calça e encarara o céu, lindo e cheio de estrelas, logo virara-se para mim, e eu pude ver o quão magoado ele estava, senti uma tremenda vontade de abraça-lo e jurar fidelidade a ele o resto de minha vida.

- Por que não me contou Hermione? – Ele me perguntara com uma voz rouca.  
- Eu não sabia se podia confiar em você...  
- Mas confiou o bastante para se deitar comigo! – Ele revoltara-se me encarando friamente.  
- Você não havia matado Dumbledore! – Eu falara em meio soluço.  
- NÃO FOI EU QUEM MATOU DUMBLEDORE! SNAPE O MATOU!  
- Mesmo assim... Draco eu estava grávida, assustada! Uma guerra estava acontecendo! O que você acha que Voldemort faria se soubesse que eu esperava um filho de um de seus comensais!  
- Minha mãe já está em segurança Hermione, eu não preciso ser mais um comensal...  
- O mundo bruxo jamais vai te perdoar por ter feito aquilo em Hogwarts... – Eu encarara o chão, me sentia fraca perto dele.  
- E você? Conseguiria me perdoar? – Ele falara com uma voz arrastada caminhando até a mim.  
- Você é o pai do meu filho... – Eu limpara fortemente uma lágrima teimosa que tentava escorrer por minha bochecha.  
- Eu morreria por você e Cold, eu te procurei em todo o canto quando soube que havia saído naquela busca a sei lá o quê com o imbecil do Potter e o Pobretão! Sabe o desespero que eu senti se Bellatrix lhe encontrasse antes de mim? Sabe o medo que eu tive de algum comensal te matar por ser uma mera sangue ruim amiguinha do Pottie? Sabe GRANGER?  
- Draco eu...  
- Você não faz idéia o que é pensar no que pode estar acontecendo com a mulher da sua vida! Você teve sorte deu falar a Rodolphus que lhe alcançaria naquela floresta e lhe mataria friamente!  
- E você me mataria?  
- Eu já disse! Eu morreria por você e por meu filho!

Eu nunca o havia visto tão límpido e tão determinado, Draco sempre fora forte e naquele momento ele parecia um tipo de guerreiro do bem, e eu o abracei, sim eu o abracei e chorei naquele colo, ele mergulhava sua face em meus cabelos, me abraçara tão forte que pensei seriamente que todos meus ossos se partiriam ali mesmo. Quando ele separara-se de mim me olhara nos olhos e me beijara como nunca, ele havia colocado todo seu sentimento naquele beijo.

- Você seria capaz de e amar amanhã? – Ele me perguntara sério.  
- Eu seria capaz de te amar durante toda a minha vida... – Eu respondera firme.

Aquela fora a nossa segunda noite de amor, nos amamos pela segunda e última vez. Ele parecia se empenhar em todo toque, beijo e movimento que fazia e eu me entregara mais uma vez por inteira a ele, e me entregaria por todo o infinito se Merlim assim quisesse.

O dia seguinte fora perfeito, como uma família feliz e comum, Draco era praticamente meu marido e naquele dia ele se empenhara o máximo para cuidar de Cold, Narcisa acabou por tirar várias fotos do filho com o neto, e de mim com os dois. Mas é como dizem, felicidade em tempos sombrios dura menos de um dia e nós tivemos a sorte da nossa durar um dia inteiro.

Quando a coruja branca de Harry chegou até a casa eu me assustei algo estava errado, Edwiges trazia uma carta de meu amigo no bico e nela ele se desculpava por não estar ao meu lado, mas sabia que eu estava bem, pois eu era mais esperta do que todos que ele conhecia. Ele me contara que Gina fora ferida gravemente e estava aos cuidados da Sra.Weasley, na carta ele também dizia que a batalha final aconteceria no dia seguinte e que seria uma honra para ele, Harry Potter me ter ao seu lado naquele último derramamento de sangue.

Draco enfurecera-se com tal carta, enquanto eu acariciava os pêlos de Edwiges ele rasgava a carta de Harry em mil pedaços, eu assistia aquilo tudo sem dizer uma sequer palavra, eu já havia me acostumado com os escândalos dele. Quando ele terminara seu pequeno show eu me levantara e caminhara até ele, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso e o abraçando.

- Você sabe que não é capaz de me impedir não sabe?  
- Por que acha que estou tão furioso? – Ele me perguntara sério. – Cold ficará com minha mãe, vamos juntos para essa batalha...  
- Estará ao lado de Harry?  
- Quantas vezes terei que lhe responder Hermione! Eu não estou ao lado de Voldemort ou de Potter, eu estou do meu lado, e neste momento o meu lado é você...

Aquelas palavras soaram como uma música muito linda em meus ouvidos, e talvez eu jamais vá escutá-las novamente, dizem que um sentimento pode dar sentido a uma vida, e acho que foi o amor que Draco sentira por mim e Cold que dera sentido a vida dele.

Me despedi do meu filho no dia seguinte, foi a despedida mais difícil para mim, meu pequeno segurara o dedo de Draco e sorrira travesso, eu o beijara na testa carinhosa, Draco me ajudou a limpar minhas próprias lágrimas, Narcisa segurava firmemente meu filho em seu colo e eu sabia que ele estava em boas mãos.

O campo de batalha estava terrível, Draco e eu logo nos unimos a Harry e Rony, meus dois melhores amigos pela primeira vez apertaram a mão de Draco sem raiva o nojo, os três pareciam sentir respeito um pelo outro, eu chorei de felicidade naquele momento, Draco sorrira debochado para mim e eu jamais me esqueceria daquele sorriso.

A Ordem Fênix se dividira em grupos Draco, Harry, eu e Rony nos encarregaríamos de adentrar o esconderijo de Voldemort e acabar com ele, e assim fizemos, o caminho não foi fácil até o covil daquele maldito, mas nós chegamos lá! Foi como um pesadelo, aquele homem com a face de serpente parecia nos esperar e logo uma sangrenta batalha começara, eu lutava com todas as minhas forças e os rapazes pareciam fazer o mesmo.

Foi quando Voldemort acertara Harry e ele caíra inconsciente, todos nós ali presentes pensamos que Harry havia morrido, Rony urrara de ódio e avançara contra o antigo Lorde das Trevas, o ruivo não teve muito sucesso também já que Voldemort havia usado o feitiço do corpo preso no mesmo. De pé só haviam restado eu e Draco e o loiro parecia querer fazer de tudo para retirar a atenção de Voldemort de mim.

- O jovem Malfoy traindo sua família...  
- Eu não estou traindo ninguém Voldemort estou apenas vendo o "meu" lado... – Ele sorria cínico.

Uma batalha fora travada entre Voldemort e Draco, e eu não posso negar que Draco era perfeito duelista, me encarreguei de cuidar de Harry, enquanto Draco parecia brincar de pique esconde com o Lorde das Trevas eu fazia de tudo para meu melhor amigo voltar a vida. Quando Draco caíra cansado eu pensei que estava tudo acabado, Voldemort o mataria, mas Harry acordara.

- FINALMENTE POTTER! – Draco berrara ao ver o corpo de Voldemort voar longe.

Corri até Draco o abraçando fortemente, o feitiço que prendia Rony havia se desfeito e uma batalha entre o bem e o mal era travada. Harry tinha o corpo brilhando assim como Voldemort, os feitiços simplesmente apareciam, eles não precisavam silabar para eles aparecerem. Quando a espada de Godric Griffindor aparecera eu tinha certeza que aquele inferno acabaria, Harry estava mais forte e tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios indescritível, e ele fincara a espada no coração do Lorde.

- ISSO NÃO TERMINA ASSIM!!! – Urrara Voldemort.

O seu corpo começara a incendiar-se e antes que se transforma em cinzas ele apontara a varinha para mim, fechei meus olhos, eu pensava saber o que estava por vir, um jato de luz verde com prata vinha em minha direção como um raio cortando o ar, e eu fui abraçada, o feitiço acertara Draco nas costas e Voldemort virara cinzas em seguida. Harry caíra de joelhos exausto, Draco tremia em meu colo e Rony cambaleava até Harry para ver seu estado.

- Draco... – Eu murmurava o deitando em meu colo.  
- Eu estou... – Ele falava fracamente. – Morrendo...  
- Não, não está! Nós vamos te levar daqui e vai ficar tudo bem... – Eu chorava desesperada.

Draco tinha dificuldades em respirar e minhas lágrimas pingavam em sua face, Harry com a ajuda de Rony ficara ao nosso lado, meus dois melhores amigos estavam fracos e profundamente magoados, pois sabiam o que estava por vir.

- Tentei deter o Avada Kedrava de Voldemort... – Harry falara tristemente. – Foi em vão, ele só tem alguns segundos a mais de vida, me perdoe Hermione...  
- Não... – Eu chorava descompensadamente sobre o corpo de Draco que levara sua mão até meus cabelos cheios.

Eu erguera meu rosto molhado para aquele par de olhos azuis que me conquistara, Draco tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Tomara que o inferno não seja tão quente, o calor acaba com a minha pele... – Ele mesmo naquela situação fazia gracinhas.  
- Malfoy, sinto muito... – Rony falara sério.  
- Ah não Weasley, daqui a pouco você vai querer me abraçar... – Draco ria sarcástico.  
- Você só tem mais alguns segundos Malfoy... – Harry abaixava a cabeça.  
- Não precisa ficar contando o tempo para se livrar de mim Potter! – O meu loiro girava os olhos.  
- Draco, isso não tem graça... – Eu me lamentava.  
- Eu sei que não... – Ele me olhava maroto. – Cuide bem do nosso filho, e faça de tudo para que ele entre na sonserina!  
- Draco...  
- Você é a minha sangue ruim Hermione... – Ele respirara fundo. – Cuide bem da minha trouxa Potter e você também Weasley!

E eu o beijara, fechara meus olhos e colara meus lábios aos dele, aquele fora o dia mais triste de toda a minha vida e o dia mais feliz da vida de outros. Draco Malfoy e Lorde Voldemort estavam mortos.

Harry carregara o corpo de Draco para fora dali enquanto Rony tentava inutilmente me consolar, muitos bruxos ali abaixaram a cabeça ao nos ver passar. Dois dias se passaram até ter o enterro de Draco, Narcisa estava tão mal quanto eu e meu pequeno Cold parecia nem notar o que estava acontecendo pois ele sorria e dava tchauzinho a todos que passavam por eles. Foi dolorosa a partida dele, afinal ele foi o único que conheci que fazia piadas até antes de morrer, ele conseguia ser irônico até antes da morte, e eu sinto falta dele todos os dias de minha vida.

Após um mês da morte de Draco eu descobri que estava grávida dele, e oito meses depois dei a luz a uma linda garotinha na qual dei o nome de Melanie. Draco e eu não nos casamos, mas Narcisa me adotou não só como nora, mas também como filha, meus filhos tinham o sobrenome do pai e foram para Hogwarts, Cold adentrara na Grifinória, certamente um desgosto para Draco onde quer que ele estivesse, mas Melanie fora para a Sonserina.

Mais tarde me tornei a primeira mulher a ser Ministra da Magia acabei por não me casar, Harry Potter casou-se com Gina Weasley com quem teve dois filhos ele acabou se tornando diretor de Hogwarts e Gina uma médica de renome. Rony Weasley foi jogar quadribol pelo mundo e casou-se com Luna Lovegood ambos tiveram quatro filhos, Rony virou treinador dos maiores times de Quadribol e Luna uma jornalista famosa dona do Pasquim. Tantos anos se passaram, meus amigos já partiram e aqui estou eu, uma senhora de idade terminando de escrever esse diário contando o que aconteceu realmente em minha vida, contando quem foi Draco Malfoy, contando que ele me salvou de todas as maneiras que uma pessoa pode ser salva e que ele me amou tanto que foi capaz de sacrificar a própria vida por mim.

* * *

Hermione fechara o grosso diário e suspirara fundo o deixando sobre a escrivaninha, ela olhara atentamente para todas os porta-retratos colocados sobre a mesma, neles estavam fotos dela com Draco e Cold bebês, dela na maternidade quando Melanie nascera, dela com Narcisa, ela Rony e Harry em Hogwarts, a família Weasley completa, Gina e ela... Todas as fotos. A velha senhora limpara uma lágrima grossa que brotava em seus olhos, caminhara até sua cama e deitara-se se cobrindo, ela fechara os olhos cor de avelã, entrando no mundo dos sonhos.

Uma mulher de belos cabelos loiros platinados lisos e olhos azuis adentrara o quarto da mãe, segurava um buquê de rosas vermelhas nos braços, logo atrás de si um homem com as mesmas características a seguira.

- Parece que mamãe já adormeceu...  
- Hoje seria o dia que ela e o papai se beijaram pela primeira vez... – O homem sorria para a irmã.  
- O que é isso aqui? – Melanie colocava o buquê sobre a escrivaninha apanhando o diário. – Cold...

O homem beijara a testa da mãe logo tendo os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas, ele segurara a mão de Hermione, as mãos sempre quentes de sua mãe estavam frias, ele olhou para a irmã que lia atentamente o conteúdo do livro e tentou não chorar.

- Mamãe conta aqui sua vida com papai... – Melanie fitava o irmão. – O que foi Cold? Está chorando?  
- É que finalmente, mamãe foi encontrar o papai Mel... – O homem abraçara a irmã fortemente.

Ambos choraram ao olhar para a velha senhora deitada naquela cama, com os lábios num pequeno sorriso e os olhos fechados.

Longe dali, em um outro plano, em um outro local, o antigo castelo de Hogwarts abria suas portas para alguém, e no salão principal quando suas portas se abriram uma multidão sorrira para uma bela mulher, ela trajava um vestido branco e em suas costas pequenas asas de anjos, os olhos avelã e o cabelo da mesma cor liso.

Ela sorrira ao ver todos seus amigos ali, Harry, Gina, Rony, Luna, Dumbledore na mesa dos professores! Todos estavam lá, todos sorriam para ela, todos abriam passagem para ela, e foi quando ela chegara no centro do salão que ela vira, virado de costas vestido com uma armadura prateada e asas de anjos, ele virara-se para ela olhando num pequeno relógio e sorrindo.

- Está atrasada alguns anos Granger! O que estava fazendo? Hora extra na terra? – Draco dava um de seus sorrisos sarcásticos a ela.

Ela sorrira, sim seu sorriso aumentara cada vez mais ao vê-lo ali, correra para os braços do único homem que amara por completo em toda sua voz, e ele a beijara, todos ali aplaudiram, aplaudiram um casal que demorara 77 anos para se reencontrarem.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Eu a fiz mais pensando nos sentimentos do Draco e acho que era um jeito da história dele e da Hermione dar um modo realista as regras da J.K Rowling. Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram! Beijos imensos

_**Kitai Black**_


End file.
